


National Geographic Deadpool

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, M/M, National Geographic, stupidité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoir Deadpool qui squatte chez soi, surtout quand on a pas de Spider-cave, c'est un exercice de sang-froid. Et c'est utile de savoir grimper aux murs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Geographic Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et le kink pour celui-ci était "Caractéristiques Animales"

Peter était au plafond, en train de lire le journal. Il préférait investir les espaces supérieurs tant que Deadpool était chez lui. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Wade, juste que… bon d'accord, il avait du mal avec Wade. Déjà il avait passé une heure à lui râler dessus qu'il n'avait pas de Spider-Cave, quoique ce soit, et maintenant il envahissait son appartement, et se promenait avec sa cagoule et un caleçon assez étrange marqué "propriété de Nate Summers".

Ne pas poser de questions Parker, surtout ne pas poser de questions. Il rampa jusqu'au coin du mur et s'y installa plus confortablement, jetant le journal au loin, un œil toujours sur son squatteur. Il mangeait du tex-mex industriel froid en le regardant, intensément.

"Oui?"

Ne pas initier le contact, Parker, c'était la règle numéro un avec ce type. Ou la règle numéro un était "le baillonner avec des kilomètres de scotch" il ne savait plus vraiment.

"J'ai vu un reportage sur les araignées y'a pas longtemps, c'est fou quand même comme on retrouve plein de choses chez toi."

"Oui c'est… oui c'est un peu normal, spiderman, l'araignée radioactive tout ça…"

"Juste un truc qui me chiffonne, s'ils t'ont mis les filières au niveau des poignets c'est juste une histoire de rating ou tu en a aussi une sur les fesses?"

"Pardon?"

"Non parce que ce serait délire, non, l'homme qui produisait du fil par son cul! Je peux voir?"

"Euh non, rassied toi."

"Mais allez desceeeend, c'est pour le bien de la science!"

"Lâche mon pantalon!!"


End file.
